Computers may include software tools that run on the computers and perform desired functions. For example, computers may include software tools that provide programming environments. The programming tools enable users to create programs that can be executed on the computers to perform specific functions designed by the users. The programming tools may provide textual and graphical environments for generating the programs. The MATLAB® and SIMULINK® environments, both from The MathWorks Inc. of Natick, Mass., are exemplary software tools that provide textual and graphical programming environments, respectively. The MATLAB® environment integrates mathematical computing, visualization, and a powerful language to provide a flexible environment for technical computing. The SIMULINK® environment enables users to design a block diagram for a target system, simulate the system's behavior, analyze the performance of the system, and refine the design of the system. Computers may also include software tools that provide other functions, such as reading/writing data from/to external devices. MATLAB® Toolboxes, from The MathWorks Inc. of Natick, Mass., provide exemplary software tools that enable the computers to perform a plurality of functions, including interfacing with the external devices.
The programs generated by users with the programming tools need to be tested to check whether the programs operate properly as designed. The functions provided by the programming tools also need to be tested to check whether the functions are properly performed in a given setting. Furthermore, the data generated in the execution of the programs or obtained from external devices need to be tested to check the characteristic of the data. In order to test the programs, data and functions, the test steps for testing programs, data and functions should be executable in the test environments.